Delta 298
*Decorations added to the Rift *Growling Purple Presents now use the proper loot table *Lemnus now provides attunement to Frostwatch *Greater and Lesser Epic Auras will no longer conflict with each other. *Ancient Barasavian Charm (tech kit) now properly requires the correct quest to use. *The Sigil of Telak no longer requires you to be a dragon to wear, but requires level 40 adventure instead of level 7. *Holy Armament of Istara (I through IV) now give the proper buff. *Tsraari’s Spirit Form Aura Effect now properly makes you glow instead of giving you a ‘no asset’ box. *Turoth the Fire Golem should no longer be able to use Breath of Flame Burst. *Shelter Pass now has outgoing destinations from its portal. *Avenge the Fallen (Part 5) no longer incorrectly refers to the Fallen Patriarch as the Risen Patriarch and hints to the player to loot the corpse as required by future quests. *Master Invisible Cargo Cap now exists as a formula and can be bought from Finagle Biggletorque alongside the rest of the master cargo gear set. *A new emblem “Looking for Role-Play” is now available for purchase from Geoff. *Emblem: AFK now limits your speed and fly speed to 0 as a reminder to take the title off when you return from being away. *Blacksmith: High Demand for Large Axes now properly refers to Large Axes rather than ‘Bastards Swords’ *‘Gerix's Quest: Visit the Grand City of Chiconis’ will no longer block attunement to Sable Shores. *New trophy quests that ask for 100 trophies per turn in has been added to all trophy hunters from Tier 2 to Tier 6. *Shard of Freedom is now usable on other friendly targets at the range of 10 as well as self, but it’s cooldown has been increased to 1:30. For self-cast during combat the caster must target himself. *Plague Breath, Life Breath, and Venomous Breath have now been renamed to fit with the current dragon breath ability naming convention. They are now: Breath of Plague, Breath of Life, and Breath of Venom. (Note: Renaming these will cause them to sort with your other breaths in your ability tab for easier searching) *The casting animation should now properly play when casting the spells Resurrection I - V. *The techniques Spell: Mind Range I-V now have the proper coin and hoard values. *Dragons now have five new decal tints. (Thank you Aekaitz!) *The description of Citrine Golem Chips now correctly displays the tier of the Heal Recycle technique. *Accurate Breath will no longer be awarded from leveling at levels 15, 25 and 35. *Key to New Rachival and 2017 Hours of Frost Ice Mask (Dragon & Biped) now properly show what they consume. *Disorienting Venom debuffs are now known as Slightly, Moderately, Greatly and Enormously Disoriented. They also now do unstoppable damage and all have increased damage output (up from 1-2). *Drakul has been greatly beautified and has two new destination pads. *Fortified buffs now have a duration by Tier of 120, 135, 150, 165, and 180 and no longer conflict with Enhance and Raise Armor. *Spell: Fortify V tech now has a correct 65% chance of applying Fortified V (down from 100%). *Doubled the cost of Green Licorice *Increased the duration of New Rachival’s Blessing from 30s to 300s and lowered its coin value from 1000 to 300. Now boosts your Magic Defense by +50. *Changed all Cure Poison spells to no longer be attuned (initial change pushed with the Menders) *New quests are available in New Rachival, involving the Dusk Forest. *Changed level Breath of Flame Burst is received for Fire Golems to lvl 80 instead of lvl 20. *The portal system in general has been streamlined, removing extraneous and duplicate destinations from the outlands portal in Bristugo. *Re-arranged and updated the spawns and rates of Brownback Wolves near Reed Lake. *Dark Crawlers can now be found near Reed Lake and the Southern Swamp *Large Muck Flies can now be found within the Southern Swamp *Increased coin values of Pulsing Spectrum buffs so that they will overwrite Cloak of Thorns. Portal System Changes *The portal system in general has been streamlined, removing extraneous and duplicate destinations from the outlands portal in Bristugo. *Portal destinations have been renamed from “Name: Destination” back to their previous designation of Guild, Settlement, City, or no label. *The portal menu now has a “region” column to the left of the destination that lists the region a destination lies in. All destinations should now conform to this new visual system. Epic Changes *Son of Gigaroth requalified into Demonic Lord, gained new abilities, and now specializes on summoning and supporting minions. He and his Shields are now members of the Demonic Guard faction. *Falgut the Slaver will now fight back more fiercely. *Memory of Elial now counts as a Greater Epic, drops Void Essence, and has the Greater Epic loot tables. *Memory of Elial is now level 140 as per other Greater Epics. (Down from 150) *Surtheim now counts as a Greater Epic, drops Fiery Essence, and has the Greater Epic loot tables. *Surtheim is now level 140 as per other Greater Epics. (Up from 130) *One new epic resource can now also be received from Epic Crates: Fiery Agate Gemstone *A new component formula, Mystic Component, is now available for purchase from Vargas the Bold. It creates two new components for the creation of new epic items, utilizing Epic Spell Cores - Elemental Shard and Ethereal Rune. *Multiple brand new epic items are available for creation! Please be aware all of these currently use placeholder graphics and icons. Their formulas are available for purchase from Vargas as per all other epic formulas. *New epic weapons crafted with Void Essence (Memory of Elial): **Void Claw - Claw - +120 power, +100 primal, improves recycle of spells by 5%, 10% chance per spell hit to apply Disturbance, an ethereal Mind DoT **Elial’s Thorn - Dagger - +75 power, +75 focus, improves recycle of spells by 5%, 10% chance per spell hit to apply Disturbance *New epic items crafted with Fiery Essence (Surtheim): **Flame Elemental Ally - Dragon Only - Grants a passive Aura of Flame, which is a 10m AoE Flame DoT. Grants the active ability Breath of Magma, which is a 30m ranged Breath that costs 7.5k hoard and does major damage in a 7m area. Inflicts an unstoppable flame DoT. **Surtheim Fragment Ally - Biped Only - Grants a passive Aura of Flame, which is a 10m AoE Flame DoT. Grants the active ability Magma Bomb, which is a 30m ranged attack that costs 5 Class 5 Recharge Cells and does major damage in a 7m area. Inflicts an unstoppable flame DoT. **Combust - Biped Only - Epic flame spell that is a slightly toned-down version of Surtheim’s Combust. Inflicts Total Combustion. **Draconic Combust - Dragon Only - Epic primal spell that is a slightly toned-down version of Surtheim’s Combust. Inflicts Total Combustion. *New epic weapons crafted with Myloc Essence (Shaloth the Queen): **Primalist’s Claw - Claw - +120 primal, +100 power, +25 dps on ranged spells, 10% chance to proc Primalist’s Power on spell hit (spell delay/cooldown reduction), 5% chance to proc Primalist’s Shell on spell hit (heal on receiving hits, spell immunity) **The Queen’s Vertebrae - Maul - +65 life, +65 nature, +100 power, 5% chance of “The Queen’s Wisdom” (heal boost, +life/nature) on spell hit, 5% chance of “The Queen’s Strength (+power and health) on spell hit